Make her Happy
by AFireInside23
Summary: When Alice loses her hairbow and gives up Boris and Pierce, who's force to,  go out on a mission to find it her bow! what shall happened!                                                                                                           One-shot


**Make her Happy**

"Where's it at!" Alice sighed in frustration and sat down on the cold floor of the woods. She looked up the bright blue sky. No single cloud could be spotted, the sun was shining ever so bright. She knew it was now early afternoon. "Great…I lost my hairbow." 10 time cycles have gone by and no luck came out of each one for Alice, she tried her best at looking for it everywhere! She searched every single crack and corner that was in Wonderland (or AKA The Country of Hearts)and almost every role holder if they have seen it or any sign of it but….nothing gave a sign of her hairbow and the role holders she had asked so far haven't seen since the last time they've saw her, but the promised to keep an eye out for it (expect for Blood who was being a butt as usual). She frowned as the thought of it not ever returning back to her came across her mind, her eyes became abit glassy but she brushed it off.

**well you're probably thinking 'Why get tore up over some hairbow pppffftttt get another one.' or 'she's acting really dumb wasting her time on a hairbow!' As you wouldn't know that certain hairbow was given by Lorina on one of her birthdays before she passed away (but Alice doesn't remember that…yet), so it reminds her of all the good times they had together. Let's us get back to the story.**

"Alice?" The brunette looked up only to find Boris having a hold on Pierce's shirt who looked like he was ready to pee his pants.

"Oh, hi Boris, Pierce.." Alice said sadly. Boris cocked his head sideways confused losing his grip on the Pierce's shirt, Pierce ran behind Alice mute at the moment but you could tell he was ready to burst out running and screaming his head off.

"_I'll get him later.." _Boris thought as he sat down next to Alice. "I haven't seen you all da- what's wrong?" Boris asked as he noticed the sad emotion that was glued onto her face.

"Y-y-yes W-w-what's w-wr-r-rong c-chu~?" Pierce stutteredly asked the sad, young women who just let out a sigh and sulked back abit.

"You guys haven't by any chance know where my hairbow is at? I've lost it," she shook her head sadly. "I've looked everywhere! Even in the trees!" that answered their next two question as to why they haven't seen her and as to why she was covered in leaves and twigs. Boris shook his head and so did Pierce. Alice sighed and got up. "It's lost…*sigh*I'm just going to go back to the Clover Tower." She waved goodbye and walked away with little sniffles being heard. Boris grabbed Pierce by his collar of his shirt.

"HEL-" before Pierce could finished what he was going say Boris put his hand over his mouth.

"Listen, you're going to help me find Alice's hairbow; I don't like seeing her as sad as that," Boris explained. "and if you don't help me I'll make sure I'll eat you for GOOD." Pierce let out a whimpered and nodded not wanting to get 'eaten' by the mean kitty cat. "Good." Boris let go of his collar and they both began to set out looking for Alice's bow.

**-**Castle of Hearts-

"RRRRRRUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Boris yelled as he grabbed Pierce by his collar running away from an angry Peter who wonders why Alice didn't ask him but asked them instead and some of the castle guards. As Boris and Pierce were looking around the castle he overheard them talking about Alice's missing hairbow. Boris didn't want to waste any time here if all Peter was going to shoot at them for no reason and he had to keep killing off guards. They kept making turns through out the garden full of roses. Pierce was ready to pee his pants by this time as Peter's bullet almost hit him. Soon they were out of sight but they were also out of breath so they hid in tree way above Peter who was fuming by now.

-Clover Tower-

"I'm pretty sure Alice has looked as best as she can here." Boris and Peirce saw the destruction as to what Alice had done to the Clover Tower. The faceless maids were cleaning up the mess up in the kitchen where all the food had been thrown of their place, books were scattered about the building, tables and chairs were flipped over, bookshelves were knocked over, almost every inch of the tower had been trashed from where Alice was searching.

"I agree chu~." Pierce said quietly. They walked away from the scene headed to Mafia's territory.

-Hatter's Mansion-

"We've looked all over!" Tweedle Dee exclaimed.

"But it's nowhere around here unless.." Tweedle Dum paused for a moment.

"Unless what (chu~)?" Boris and Pierce asked at the same time.

"It's in the boss's bedroom." Tweedle Dum stated whispered to them.

"Then we'll have to see then." Boris said. Pierce began to shake and shook his head. "You're going with me, I need your help it'll make it quicker and easier." Pierce nodded and tried to stop shaking but the fear bubbling up inside just wasn't helping anything. "Where's Blood at?" Boris turned towards the twins.

"He's out on business." Dee said.

"He left us behind this time because he said we've gotta make up the time we lost when we skipped." Dum pouted for a minute.

"Perfect." Boris smiled. Dee and Dum thought over for moment then said..

"We wanna help!" they said together. Boris cocked his head sideways at first in confusion then in abit of shock, they could get their pay docked or even get fired or, or! Killed, of course he was taking a chance with that too.

"If anybody sees they could tell boss or the newbie hare who would just tell boss also." Dee stated.

"So if they do….we'll kill them." Dum smiled with Dee innocently together. Boris nodded , Pierce was still afraid of doing this though.

-Blood's bedroom-

As they entered the room Dee and Dum stood outside guarding. Boris looked around the room looking for anything that might popped out at them as it is easy to see something like the color of Alice's bow. The room was bigger then any other room of the mansion. There was a good size bed that had white covers and black pillows, a very detailed nightstand that had a carving of a top hat on it was next to it with book and lamp on it, a nice looking dresser that had an empty picture frame on it and a tea cup was there, a oval shaped mirror that was border with sliver was hanging above it, a rug that's was black covered the hardwood floor, a glass coffee table stood in the center of the room had a vase with rose in, and a fireplace was in there. Nothing seemed to pop out though that wasn't going to make Boris back out. Yes with Pierce because he didn't even want to do this.

"Well, nothing here chu~." Pierce began to head for the door but was only pulled back by Boris who gave him a look that meant he wasn't going to get out of here until he was done. They looked all around the room for anything that may look like Alice's bow but nothing did, although when they were in middle of looking in the closet Dee came in.

"Hurry! Boss is back!" Dee exclaimed. "Dum went to distract him for a couple of minutes since he was heading back here." Boris shut the huge closet's door and grabbed Pierce. They went out of their and out of sight just a couple of minutes before Blood walked in their to get some rest.

-Amusement Park-

Boris and Pierce went all Wonderland (expect for the circus they were both on the same terms that Alice's hairbow was not there), they were both exhausted as they can be, but Boris kept on going while Pierce was standing there not able to move another inch, even though they've looked all through the park nothing looked like Alice's hairbow. Boris sat down and made sure Pierce stayed with him as he started to go in deep thought now as to what to do to make Alice have her bow back. Then an ideal came to his head.

"We'll find the same ribbon and make a bow out it to give to Alice!" Boris exclaimed.

"But that's almost impossible, where will we find the same exact ribbon at chu~?" Pierce asked.

"Will just have to look through every shop there is to find ribbon at." Boris thought he was genius at coming up with this. "And if we find a ribbon like Alice's but maybe with a different shade of one color and can't find the exact one we'll get it." Boris grabbed Pierce and started out on another mission.

After looking through almost every shop that sold ribbon, no luck. Nothing looked like Alice's ribbon or was exactly like her ribbon. Boris sighed and sat down while Pierce was collapsed to ground from exhaustion from all the running around. Boris was almost to the point to give up but shook his head as there was still one more shop to go and hopefully if they were lucky, they would have the same ribbon or at least one almost like it. Boris got up and headed off to the shop since it was near the cat and mouse he was just going to let Pierce rest.

As the neko entered the shop, the faceless women at the counter was shocked at a role holder being in her shop but she stayed silent. The shop was small, but enough to hold the amount of crafting items in there. It was nice shade of green on the outside and the walls inside were orange to make the shop seem different from all the others as they didn't have such colors inside their shops. The floors were light purple and black, the shelves that held the merchandise were all shades of the rainbows, the counter the faceless women was at was yellow and the cash register was neon green. Boris walked through all the racks of ribbon seeing nothing that looked like Alice's ribbon. There were all kinds of ribbon in different colors, width, length, and designs but nothing was like Alice's ribbon. He sighed walked out of there.

As he came back to where he left Pierce, Pierce was awake and confused as to where Boris was at. Boris approached him. "No luck. Not a store had a ribbon exact or like Alice's" Boris shook his head and sat down.

"I told you chu~." Pierce said.

"Don't remind me." Boris snapped, Pierce stepped back but his eyes widen as he looked up.

"LOOK! LOOK! LOOK CHU~!" the mouse yelled with happiness and pointed up to tree limb, Boris looked up and his jaw dropped. Up there, on a tree limp was a light blue with two stripes of yellow on each side and had a heart was the ribbon. Alice's bow that was undone. The one they had been looking everywhere for was undone from a bow back to a ribbon that was tangled upon a tree limb and waving gently as the wind blew. Boris automatically jumped up and headed for the tree, the ribbon must of just gotten there cause earlier when he was there it wasn't. He began to climb as fast as he could to get to that limb and when he did he smiled the widest grin he could mange. They finally accomplished what part of their main goal was. To find Alice's bow. Boris grabbed the ribbon quickly and climbed back down. They both wanted to just burst out in happiness, but one thing first they were going to tie the bow back and give it to Alice. Pierce tied the ribbon back into bow. Pierce and Boris took off looking for Alice.

Alice was taking a walk around near the Clover Tower, Julius had suggested her to get out for a walk while he worked on repairing clocks. She accepted and went out. She was still upset about losing her hairbow the one that reminded Lorina and their good times together; as she was walking she heard yells for her name. She listened very closely as to where they were coming from until she got knocked over and fell to the ground.

"ALICE CHU~!" A voice exclaimed with happiness.

"WE FOUND IT! WE FOUND IT!" another yelled with so much happiness that it was almost unreal. Alice looked sat up looked to see Boris and Pierce holding a blue bow with two yellow stripes that were both on different sides and had a heart. Her eyes widen abit and she smiled so big that even the Cheshire from the regular book couldn't even do. She jumped and gave them a hug that Peter would do to her. Boris and Pierce smiled they were happy to see Alice this way but at same time exhausted from all the running they've done.

"Thank you!" She wiped the tears of joy that were beginning to stream down her cheeks. She hugged them once more. "Thank you.." She let go. "So what did you all have to go through to find this and where?" Alice asked while she put the bow back in her hair.

"Well..it's a long story chu~." Pierce stated.

"Yeah." Boris nodded and him and Pierce began to tell to their story.

About 2 time cycles past when they finally finished their story. "Wow, you did all that to find my bow." Alice asked, they nodded. Alice smiled and gave them both a little kiss on their cheek. Boris smiled hugely while a light blush was forming on Pierce's cheek. "Thank you guys, you've made me so happy. Thank you." She gave them hugs once again and smiled.

"Now…..It's time to eat." Boris smiled mischievously and stared at Pierce who went behind Alice.

"SAVE ME CHU~!" Pierce yelled. Alice sighed as she watched the two run around.

"Some things never change…" She smiled.

~THE END~


End file.
